


A Gentleman's Game

by BroodyInc (TheGreatPirateLefty)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: I Blame V, M/M, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPirateLefty/pseuds/BroodyInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'Guy's Night Out' starts out as a rather tense poker game, ends up becoming something a little more... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman's Game

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL V's FAULT!

"Do I really have to? I'm pretty sure Emma could use my help at the station."

David was faced with a look from his wife. It was the look that said this was not up for discussion. A week prior, Hook and Gold had really got into it... again. Of course, David had arrived and the situation only seemed to escalate. The pirate was handcuffed and toted off for his daughter to handle and more than a few things in Gold's shop had been broken. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix up, as he was assured of. David got a busted lip from a wide swing by Hook that ended up with him retaliating. Which is how they all ended up in their current situation. While David was on passable terms with both men, the women in their lives decided it would be best for them to have a 'guy's night out.' Mostly for the pirate and the imp, but David was being forced to go along to play mediator. But Mary Margaret had also been a little cold lately and the time apart couldn't really hurt either.

David arrived to the pawn shop the same time as Hook, who was carrying a bottle with him.

"Drinking before the game starts, Killian?" He quirked a brow at the pirate, already regretting this idea.

"Hardly, Emma decided I should bring this as a sign of goodwill." He rolled his eyes.

Before either of them could say another word, the door opened and without any words himself, Rumple ushered them inside and to the back where he had rearranged everything to make room for a poker table.

"It was Belle's idea. Said something about it being a good bonding experience." Gold couldn't help the smile he got when he mentioned the woman's name.

They took their seats and the games began.

~~~

Hook wasn't going to lose to the crocodile. But every time he got a great hand, the bastard got a better one. Even during his own shuffles, rigging the deck, pulling cards from his sleeve, nothing worked to ensure that he could beat the blasted bastard. He knew he was cheating, so he wasn't about to call Rumple out on it and be exposed himself. So he waited it out, slowly losing his chips. Sure, it was fake and they weren't playing for money, but there was just something about watching the pile beside the Crocodile grow larger and larger as his own grew shorter that really pissed him off.

"What's wrong, Pirate? Feeling the pressure?" David had been trying to make conversation with them all throughout the first few hands, but neither of them were talking, just glaring at each other across the green expanse that was the poker table.

"Oh, what about that bottle of... whatever you brought? We should open that." 

The Prince was really trying, and even though Hook found it annoying, he had to give credit where it was due. He had been sent on an impossible mission. Too bad for him. But Hook snatched the bottle from where it sat at his feet and slide it across the table to David.

"Go right ahead, Charming."

David let out a defeated sigh and before he could even ask, Gold had glasses on the table for them all. He poured generously.

~~~

Rumple was getting sloppy. He wasn't sure how many times he had finished off his glass. He was actually surprised that he was being so heavily influenced by the alcohol.

"Where did Miss Swan get that?" He pointed at the bottle, the two of them. Wait... when were there two?

"She didn't say. Just said it would make the night a little easier to pass or some crap." Hook had put a hole in another card, which had all three men letting out fits of giggles. 

"It's good." David nodded a little too excessively. 

They weren't even betting anymore, not even really playing the game seriously, just finding themselves getting drunker and drunker. Which seemed to make things go by a lot easier for them.

"Well gentlemen, let's make things interesting." Hook's grin was devious.

"How?" Gold looked up from his cards.

"Loser of each hand has to take off something." 

David sobered up a little bit at that. Gold looked unimpressed, and Killian was howling with laughter.

"Alright." With Gold's reply, the pirate instantly shut up.

"Really, Crocodile? You don't seem like the type to be so adventurous."

"Just shut your trap and deal." Gold slid the card across the table to the pirate and without missing a beat, the pirate shuffled the cards. Which was rather impressive considering he only had his one hand.

~~~

David knew both of them were cheating. He wasn't stupid. Yet despite their best efforts, he had yet to be stripped of anything except a shoe. And that was from the first hand. Gold was down to his socks and his tie, which he adamantly kept around his neck. Hook, on the other hand, was down to his pants. 'Because I don't wear anything under them.' Which, normally, was more than he wanted to know. But now, something in him wanted the Pirate to lose another hand. He chalked it up to a competitive streak he wasn't aware that he had.

The next couple of hands saw Gold down to his tie and skivvies. And Charming lost his other shoe. He was grinning like a loon as the other two men were exchanging glances. The hatred was still there, but now they had a common enemy. One they had to use everything they had to try and defeat, which meant an alliance. Yet despite their best tricks, they could not win! 

Hook growled as he lost the hand. He crossed both arms over his chest and looked away from the table.

"You lost, Hook. You gotta pay up!" David leaned back, bringing his glass to his lips.

Hook glared but stood.

"If you want, I'll put on some music and give you a dollar." Charming grinned, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

“So it’s a show you want then? Well who am I to deny a Prince?” Hook said as he snatched the wallet and tossed it aside.

David’s eyes traced a line from head to toe of the man in front of him, his eyes finally leveling on the pirate’s face. It happened a little too fast for him to process. One second Hook was looking down at him, the next their lips were pressed together. The rough rub of stubble against his own face made his mouth open in a moan, but before the sound could escape, the pirate’s tongue was in his mouth. He wasn’t sure where to put his hands, but he wanted to put them somewhere, anywhere until there was cough from the other side of the table. 

Like they’d been shocked, they broke apart, Killian’s legs thudding against the poker table, causing it to inch away just a bit.

“Well, well, well…” Gold was all smile, like a predator locking his sights on prey. “Let’s make a deal gentleman. For my silence about this.”

“W-what is it you want?” David already dreaded what was going to come next. His mind hadn’t even wrapped around what had just happened.

Rumple said nothing as he stood and made his way around the table to the other men. Charming stared up at both men, watching as Gold took Killian by the neck and proceeded to kiss him in the most heated way possible. He never thought seeing two men kiss would do anything for him, but watching had his already tight jeans that much tighter.

When the two men broke apart, they both stared with lust and hatred, an odd combination before snatching the Prince up from his chair without saying a single word. They made quick work of his shirts, the button down surviving thanks to Gold’s fingers, but the undershirt was shredded by Killian and his impatience. The pirate’s mouth was on his neck, teeth biting into the skin and drawing another sound from David, one that pleaded for more. He didn’t even realize his pants were around his ankles until he heard the buckle of his belt hit the floor. Gold’s hands slid beneath the thin cotton barrier and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

Killian dragged Charming over to the cot in the corner, taking just a second to free himself from his pants before settling down onto it. He crooked his finger in a come hither motion. David quickly discarded his boot, then his pants before moving to settle onto the cot on all fours. The man above him went so willingly, so eager, that it made the pirate grin. Lips were on his skin, trailing down his chest, back up to his neck, to his lips. His hand wrapped around Hook’s length, taking long strokes and pulling a groan of approval from the pirate.

Charming hadn’t even realized that Gold had settled in behind him until he felt something cold and slick, almost causing him to jump except he felt the older man’s firm hand keeping him from moving. The noise he made when he felt the first intrusion of a finger inside him was not one he was expecting. It was a needy whine, one that was accompanied with curling toes and heated face. It was far better than he thought it would be, foreign but not unwelcome. 

“Oy. Get back to it.” Hook gently cuffed him on the chin.

This was entirely new territory for David, but the way the other two men took charge, he knew it wasn’t for them. It made it a little more reassuring. Still, he looked down at the girth between his fingers and his heart jumped into his throat. He thought, ‘fuck it,’ and went for it. His tongue worked from base to tip, a long stripe on the underside before taking the tip of Hook’s cock into his mouth. He was rewarded with a gasp.

“I knew that pretty mouth of yours was good at something other than smiling.” His words came out as mostly breath, not even filling the room, loud enough for David to hear and make his want to smile.  
It was the encouragement needed to get him going. His hand wrapped around the base again as his mouth took more of the pirate, working his tongue and stroking the part of Killian that wasn’t wrapped with his lips.

It was only seconds later that one finger was made two and he could feel the slight stretch. It was enough to make him moan, causing Killian to drag his fingers through David’s hair, tugging just on the right side of painful and making him arch back for more, the only way he could plead for Rumple to keep going.

A third finger pushed into him and the stretch was accompanied with a burn, one that had him wincing just a bit. He focused on the task at hand, making Killian groan and sing praised curses as he took more and more of the pirate into his mouth. He barely registered that the fingers were gone until there was something else there, he pulled his mouth away from the pirate’s cock, letting out a long moan as Rumple filled him in one solid thrust. The pain was slight, but enough to have him stop the man behind him by reaching a hand back. He was surprised as Killian ran his fingers through David’s hair. He felt himself relax, and he let his hand drop. He could feel Gold move, sending jolts of pleasure through his spine. It was enough to light a new fire in him. He wanted both men to fill him, so with renewed vigor he took the pirate into his mouth once again, eyes looking up through lashes as he took as much as he could of Hook. The look on his face was one that excited David even further.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of skin on skin and moans from all the men. The cot rocked and creaked under them, Gold’s steady rhythm soon becoming hard and unforgiving, his nails digging into the Prince’s hips as Hook thrust up into his mouth, seeking out more of that wet heat that surrounded him. David was lost in a haze of lust, with each thrust from Rumple was another surge of pleasure as he pressed on that golden spot, his own cock achingly hard but completely forgotten between his legs as he held fast to the bed under Killian, working his tongue and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, wanting nothing more to send the pirate over the edge. 

Breathing became ragged, moans hoarser and urgent, each man slowly toeing the peak of oblivion. Gold was the first, letting out a cry and hunching forward as his hips snapped once, twice, three times before he stilled. It was enough to have David spilling onto the cot, and his own thigh. Hook’s nails dug into Charming’s scalp as he thrust one last time. The prince eagerly swallowed it all, milking Hook’s cock until it was soft. He collapsed onto the cot and into his own mess, not even caring. The other two men sit there, silent except for their breathing. 

The next half hour was spent getting dressed and cleaning up their mess in perfect silence. None of them making eye contact. It wasn’t that they regretted it, quite the opposite, but they all had someone to go home to. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Well, gentleman, it’s time to call it a night.” He waved them both to the front of the shop and out the door. Closing it and locking them both out.

“So…” David fumbled with his keys.

“Same time next week?” Hook gave Charming a cocky grin, one that he couldn’t deny.

With a smile and a nod, he walked to his truck, excited for another ‘Guy’s Night Out’ with Hook.


End file.
